


Like Father... Like Daughter...

by TheLoneSurvivor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Love, Revelation 21:6, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneSurvivor/pseuds/TheLoneSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lone wanderer makes it to the memorial along with Sarah and Nova, the future courier six. They need to get the purifier working once more, and they all know who goes in, will never go back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father... Like Daughter...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another, sadder story to accompany Imperialium Cinis! This one is much sadder in my opinion, and more drawn out. I still like the result though.

She ran through corridors and hallways, all towards the end goal. To what she had gone for so long without doing. She couldn't let it fall to the Enclave. Not now, not ever in her entire life. They had chose to mess with her, and get her father killed, and they would pay the ultimate sacrifice.

An Enclave soldier stuck his head out from wherever he was before, and Liana skidded to a halt, before firing her plasma rifle into the bastard's head. The metal turned red from the amount of heat it had been exposed to and began to melt away, and the bastard screamed and screamed until he finally crumbled to the floor, half his face burnt beyond recognition.

She had no mercy for the Enclave now though. Maybe she had in the past if they didn't get her father killed, and almost herself. No, she was with the Brotherhood, and always would be; and that meant doing what needed to be done in order to stay true to the order. Kill the Enclave, and leave none of them alive.

Her lover was behind her, along with Lyons. They were both so kind to her, and she couldn't imagine a life without either of them. Lyons had been there for her earlier, but for less time. When she had gone to meet Three Dog, Lyons and some Brotherhood members had been there with her to help clear some of the super mutants from the city. Then there was _her_. Her lover, and closest friend in the radioactive shithole that made her want to run back into 101 and return to her old life.

She would never forget when they had met. She had had her power armour's boots and gauntlets on, and a simple suit of recon armour underneath her raggedy cloak and tunic which was roughly spun, covered in dirt, and tearing at the seams. Being the type of person Liana was, she pointed out the power armour as they walked past one another. They engaged in conversation, and one thing lead to another before they were both looking up at the stars and completely naked and panting. That was a night that she would hold onto for the rest of her life, and she was sure her Brotherhood sister, Nova, would do the same. They had ended up being the most powerful duo in the wastes, and Megaton was awarded with enough cheers for the both of them to make the entire wastes seem like a happy place.

She had even waited for when she made it back out of the vault her father was kept in. Liana was trapped in there for three days, even though it felt no longer than a couple of hours. And she had stuck with waiting for the time when the little pods would open once again and Liana and her father would emerge. Walking with Nova and her father was one memory she would also love to relive over and over. James had been completely accepting of Liana's preference, and Liana loved him all the more for it, if that was even possible.

Of course, some of that love was turned into a fiery hatred for the Enclave after their invasion of the memorial. Well... lots of it had, actually. The love for her father, and the hatred she harboured for the Enclave lead to many encounters with them, and her attempts at purging them from the capital wastelands. Nova had been there to help of course, but sometimes questioned her methods and obsession with removing the Enclave. When she did, Liana would just break down and sob, crying out for her father and damning the Enclave all within her saddened state. If Nova hadn't been there for her, Liana would most likely have died a long time ago hunting down those imperialistic bastards to the end of the planet.

She walked into a familiar looking room with Lyons and Nova entering seconds after. She found someone waiting for her as well. One of the leaders of the Enclave, with his huge trench coat and energy weapon at his side. His hair was slicked back, and looked to be showered recently.

“Do you think you can stop us? We will never fall, nor will our vision!”

Liana snarled. “And what vision is that?”

“To rule over these lands once more, like how people did in the old days.”

“Good goals, but ones that will never see fruition.”

The general laughed, and it only made Liana even more furious. “It. Will. Never. Fall.”

Liana shook her head and whipped out her pistol, before he could even react, she fired the shot and the superheated plasma burned right through the man's skull. He fell limp only moments after, still a look of shock on his face. Nova and Lyons began firing upon the few Enclave soldiers in the room, and they all fell within a few moments. Nova had been grazed, but it was nothing bad.

The trio of women ran up to the doors that securely kept everyone out... and the radiation in. Liana looked in, and saw that the bodies, including her father's, had been moved. She didn't know where, but she wanted to find them, after they had done what they came for though.

“Fuck...” Lyons said. “That's a one way trip there.”

“So you mean if someone goes in there, they're dead?” Nova asked, looking up at the woman with her wonderful, and rich sapphire eyes.

Lyons nodded. “I'm afraid so. Any one of us could do it, if we knew the code.”

“Do you know what it could be Liana?” Nova asked, surprisingly in a good mood despite what was going to happen.

Liana knew better though. She was only in a good mood on the outside. Inside, Liana could almost hear her heart breaking. And, it started to break her heart as well. She thought about Nova's question for what seemed to be a lifetime. Her mind raced through everything she could think of, before the answer finally hit her.

“Two-one-six,”

“What?” Nova asked.

“That's the code. Two-one-six,”

Lyons frowned. “Are you sure?”

“More sure than anything else in my entire life, besides my love for Nova.”

Nova blushed and smiled softly.

Lyons was still stone-faced about it. “Now that we know the passcode, who will spend their life for pure and clean water?”

They all thought about it for a time, but Nova looked up to Liana and entwined her hands around her lover. Nova nestled into Liana just under her chin for the last time and then spoke in a soft voice that almost wasn't heard. “Go ahead Liana.”

Liana sighed, already feeling tears run down her cheeks. She knew it would happen like this, and she had even told Nova it would most likely happen this way. She nodded and hugged Nova tightly, wishing it didn't have to end the way it did. But, she knew it was right. Like father... like daughter.

“You'll go?” Lyons asked, her voice softening from the touching moment, and even Liana could see she was feeling emotional too.

Liana nodded slowly. “I will.”

Nova sniffed and then reluctantly, so, so reluctantly, released from her lover's grasp. She shook her head for only a moment, before she kissed Liana, a passionate kiss that spoke the words “I will love you until the ends of time”. She knew it, as she had gotten a kiss almost like this, but not as... sad, before. Nova released and brushed away one of the first tears before the downpour.

Liana took in a breath and walked to Lyons and shook her hand firmly before giving her a hug. “It was an honour to serve with you, and be in your Pride.”

Lyons smiled. “You'll go down in history, I'll see to it myself.”

Liana smiled sadly, and looked down to Nova at her side. “Be strong without me, Nova.”

Nova did her best to smile. “I will. I have been before and...” she sniffed and brushed away another tear. “I won't stop now.”

Liana hugged her for one last time before taking in a deep breath, and nodding to Lyons as she walked to stand in front of the door.

“I'll open the doors for you Liana. It was an honour serving with you,”

Liana nodded, her face still in a sad smile, and she took in a deep breath once more. “Ok, I'm ready.”

Lyons nodded and Nova clung to her as she watched her lover, who she had known for years, walk to her death in front of her very eyes. She pressed the button and the door slid open, and Liana stepped inside as it closed once more. With a little thumbs up, she knew she was ready to complete her final, and most heroic task of her life.

Liana smiled and gave a little thumbs up to get the point across that she was good and ready to take on this task. Lyons nodded once more and opened up the door and allowed the radiation to seep in around her. Liana dashed as fast as she could and looked down on the keyboard in front of her.

_**Two** _

_She blinked and was surprised to find that she was in the vault, like so long ago. It was a flashback, she was sure of it. Her father bent down and hugged Liana tight just as he had always done. He smiled and looked towards the framed revelation she had known so well. “Oh you want me to read it once more?” her father asked, his eyes beaming at her._

“ _Yes please!” a voice that she knew was her own from a younger time spoke._

_James laughed and the sound made Liana's heart ache. “Alright then. 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end.'”_

_**One** _

“ _'I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely.' And that is revelation twenty-one six. I only wish mother was here to read this to you,” Jame said, his voice turning sad._

“ _Why's that dad?” a younger Liana asked._

“ _Because,” James said, smiling once more. “She had a much better reading voice than I do,”_

_**Six** _

Liana hit the final button and the machine suddenly came alive. She smiled to herself. She had done it, she had really done it. She had fulfilled what her father had wanted, and got to relive one last happy memory. And she had to do it, no matter how much she didn't want to, because that was a job fit for only two people, and one had already done it.

Like father... like daughter...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all wonderful, if you think this story is worthy enough to earn them.


End file.
